The 3GPP standard TS25.101 (section 6.6.2.2) sets the following requirements on adjacent channel leakage power ratio measurement for mobile phones: Adjacent channel leakage power ratio (ACLR) is the ratio of the transmitted power to the power measured after a receiver filter in the adjacent channel(s). Both the transmitted power and the received power are measured with a filter that has a root-raised cosine (RRC) filter response with roll-off α=0.22 and a bandwidth equal to the chip rate. The following table indicates the requirement for ACLR according to the 3GPP TS25.101 standard.
UE channelACLR limit ±5 MHz−33 dB or −50 dBm, which ever is higher±10 MHz−43 dB or −50 dBm, which ever is higher
These values apply to the complete mobile phone. The requirements for the different modules and components of a mobile phone are typically more demanding in order to meet the overall performance requirement for the standard. One of ordinary skill recognizes additional standards, such as, for example, the Universal Mobile Telephone Service (UMTS) standard, which is further discussed below in relation to particular embodiments of the invention.